


What if Weirdmaggedon Never Happened?

by maurisce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurisce/pseuds/maurisce
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are suprised to find Bill cipher in their house, seemingly wanting to change his ways. Is he telling the truth or is this another hoax of his?





	What if Weirdmaggedon Never Happened?

“Huh..? What! Bill?” Dipper exclaimed. “Wait, I thought you were like a trillion years old..”  
Bill laughed, then wrapped his arms around dipper. “I made this body thirteen so I’m technically a teen,” he snickered. Dipper rolled his eyes, pushing bill away from him. Mabel burst into Dipper’s bedroom, covered in glitter. “Hey, Dipper! I glued glitter onto myself!” Mabel thrilled with excitement. She suddenly realized Bill was inside the room. “What are you doing here?”  
Bill laughed, seeming amused. “Kid, I came here to make a deal.”  
He floating up into the air, criss crossing his legs. Suddenly, his smile faded away, transforming into a frown. “Look, I wanna.. Say S-akjdkfdndjn,” Bill spoke, letting out a worried giggle. “I wanna say I am.. S-kdgrfbbn.”  
Bill frowned, frustrated that he couldn’t even speak. Dipper and Mabel held confused looks, then laughed. Bill blushed with a frown, frustrated. “I WANNA SAY I'M SORRY,” he rushed. Dipper and Mabel stared, then let out a quick nod. Floating back down, Bill let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Mabel rushed towards him and hugged him, smudging pink glitter everywhere. Stan walked into the room, holding a bitten waffle. “If you kids want some waffles I got some in the..” Stan paused for a moment, seeing Mabel hugging someone he didn’t know. “I uh.. Came at the wrong.. Time..”  
Stan left the room, confused. Ford suddenly entered the room, holding a ray gun. “Hey Dipper, I made a ray gun, wanna try it out?” Ford said.  
“Does anyone knock??” Mabel shrieked.  
“Who is that?”  
“A.. Umm.. Person you don’t know.”  
Ford gave a stern look, untrusting of the unfamiliar child. “Alright, you kids have fun!”  
Ford then left.  
Bill shrugged, unaware he might be in danger.  
Dipper and Mabel exchanged glances, ready to come up with a plan and disguise Bill.   
“Ok, now, lose the.. Gloves, the floaty hat, the bowtie, the yellow vest brick thing, and you're all set!” Mabel exclaimed.  
“Yeesh Kid.. Might as well change my haircolor.” Bill flinched.  
“Oh! That’s a great Idea!”  
Bill rolled his eyes, and teleported behind Dipper. “Hey Pine tree! Why’d the chicken cross the road?”  
“Oh my g- Gee, why?” Dipper scowled.  
“To get to the idiots house!”  
“I.. I don’t..”  
“Knock Knock.”  
“Who’s there?”  
“The chicken.”  
Bill chuckled, rolling around in midair. He stopped to wipe a tear off his eye. Dipper grunted, then continued working on a weapon. “Look Pine Trees, if ya’ wanna keep the old hag find knowing who I am, can’t I shapeshift into a different kid?” Bill said, suddenly shapeshifting into a goat. “Haha! Get it?”  
“It’s not that funny.” Dipper said.  
“Dipper, be more enthusiastic, then you’ll end up like me!” Mabel shouted with joy.  
“That’s what I’m afraid of..”  
Mabel pouted, annoyed by her brother always acting like a grown up. Bill floated beside her,”You're right, being grown up’s no fun. Hey, wanna drop by the toy store?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Then let’s call it a deal!”  
Mabel and Dipper stared at him. Bill tugged his neck collar. “Heh, sorry it’s a habit.”

Later on..

“Pine Tree! I’m coming..” MaBill laughed. Suddenly, Dipper jumped out of the bushes, shooting at MaBill. The shot missed, hitting a tree, knocking it over. A soft tune began to ring around the forest, giving peace throughout the shack. Bill floated out of Mabel, holding a shamed look on his face. The music box stopped singing it wonderful tune and closed. “S-sorry..” Bill said, rubbing his hands against his shoulder.  
“I could’ve killed her!” Dipper shouted.  
“It was an accident! I swear!”  
“Should’ve listened to the book..”  
“I didn’t mean to..”  
Bill walked away,

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually just an old fanfiction of mine. Lmao. Some of the jokes were even stolen from elsewhere; plagiarism is nice, y'know. uwu


End file.
